


Secrets and Compulsions

by KanarandTarkaleanTea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanarandTarkaleanTea/pseuds/KanarandTarkaleanTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little love vignette focused around a human body part Garak has never had the pleasure of playing with before.</p>
<p>No claim made, no money gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Compulsions

“You just can’t keep your hands off of it, can you?” Julian lilted in his beautiful accent.

Garak momentarily stilled his fingers from their exploration. The truth was, he couldn’t. It was just so novel; not simply because it had been so many years since he’d allowed himself to be intimate with another in quite this way, but also because the lovers with whom he’d ever allowed himself to get this close had always been other Cardassians, and hadn’t possessed such a strange, but delightful (!) appendage.

Playing with Julian's earlobes was a compulsion. An obsessive little habit that he’d developed early on once their association had moved delightfully from friendship to something more intimate.

He looked down at the top of Julian’s head as it rested on his chest, rising and falling with each breath that he took. The bedsheets were wrapped and tangled around their legs, the result of two rather athletic rounds of lovemaking. Yet, where such a lack of covers might have left him chilled in other circumstances, the residual warmth from their exertions, and the continuing warmth radiating from his mammalian partner, left him languid and pleased. Without responding, he resumed his delicate palpation, and he felt a huff of Julian’s resigned laughter tickle the scales on his stomach.

Admittedly, there were several parts of Julian’s body that Garak held in great fondness, but in these moments of lassitude, where they were mutually content to simply lie sated and warm in each other’s arms, there was just something about the little lobe that drew his fingers like a magnet. It was just so soft, like the most delicate sandwashed spider-silk from Kraus IV, perfect to be rubbed between thumb and forefinger in these lazy, comfortable interludes.

...Or to be nuzzled when reading together quietly on the couch no longer held his interest, and making Julian gasp and wriggle held so many more pleasant possibilities.

… Or even better, to be nipped with a sharp incisor during passionate moments, pulling that specific, heartfelt groan from his lover’s throat as he writhed, hot and needy against him.

Julian’s voice held a playful note of warning. “If you keep rubbing it, you’ll wear it down to nothing and then where will you be?”

Garak gave a little chuckle. “I may not be a physician, but I don’t think rubbing a body part out of existence is actually possible.” He gave the earlobe a little pinch this his claws, loving the way the flesh yielded between his fingers and Julian harrumphed. “In fact, I think you may be lying to me.” He gave a theatric gasp. “Are you sure you’re even a doctor? Have you been faking it all along?!”

He could feel Julian’s cheek bunch into a smile against the skin of his pectoral ridge. “Oh no, you’ve found me out. Please don’t tell Starfleet.”

Even though Julian couldn’t see him, he still affected a deviously contemplative expression… because expression was _always_ important in selling a lie. “I may be willing to be persuaded… but if you wish for me to keep your little secret safe, I’d suggest you not make so much noise about my harmless little hobby.”

Julian’s body stilled, but the tension in his frame eased when Garak placed a light kiss to the top of his head. His beloved still hadn’t chosen to share the secret of his genetic enhancement with him… perhaps he never would… but Garak was unperturbed. Who cared about such meaningless secrets when Julian had already told him so many others? The sweet truths his lips had whispered against his own the first time they kissed… and every subsequent time. The way the younger man’s body had confessed the desire and longing that Julian had tried so hard and for so long to keep repressed, only to be released with coaxing hands and a questing tongue. The pent up need that had swelled within his lover the first time they had fallen into bed, Julian’s sweet voice moaning out a thousand admissions which were more satisfying than any he’d ever managed to coax from anyone during his time in the Order.

Or the feeble protests Julian muttered whenever Garak tortured his earlobe in still moments like these — their heartbeats calming as they shared silence, body heat, and the infinite truth of their love.


End file.
